Complex movable joints, such as the human knee joint, allow relative movement of two parts in six degrees of freedom. Six degrees of freedom refers to movement relative to three orthogonally opposed axes, plus rotation about each of those three axes.
Previously proposed movable joints having more than one degree of freedom typically connect two parts by pins that are pivotable and angularly movable in fixed slots. Such pin-in-slot movable joints cannot simulate the natural anatomical movement of human or animal joints in up to six degrees of freedom. In addition, the rigidity of pin-in-slot movable joints means they are unable to absorb shocks, vibrations and loads applied to them.
A need therefore exists for a simple, low cost movable joint having up to six degrees of freedom which is capable of absorbing shocks, vibrations and loads. Such a movable joint has many potential uses, for example, use in human or animal joint support devices.